Nuova vita della Hannah
by TheSpider'sBride
Summary: Rated T for Teen. Hannah is shy, a book worm and an orphan. At least until a young couple by the names of Luis and Corny come along. Warning Male/Male relationship. Holly Black owns Tithe and other modern faery books.
1. Chapter One Hannah

Okay, I am remaking this story from the beginning. Thanks to Vampire of the Bloody Rose.

Who wrote this chapter. I may have tweaked it a bit.

I sat on the window seat reading as the rain made a pitter patter sound as it  
hit the window pane.

I sighed, as I closed the book and stared out the window  
at the gray and lonely world outside. Why can my life not be a faerie tale?  
Why can't I spread wings and just fly away, fly away to where my mother and  
father are.

I heard a soft knock on the door turning away from the window I watched as  
the door opened and my foster mother Mary came into my room; a soft sad smile  
graced her face. "Hannah do you remember me telling you that you may not  
always be able to stay with Bob and me?" I nodded my head, how could I  
forget, it was one of the first things they told me when I arrived here six months ago.

Could it have been two years ago that on a rainy night like this my mother and  
father died in that terrible car accident.

"Well, there are two nice men down stairs who seem really interested in  
adopting you, why don't you come down and meet them."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded, what could it hurt?

The two of us left my room together, as I stepped into the living room the  
first thing I noticed was that they both were very good looking.

The one sitting on the left had black cornrows tightly braided to his head, on most  
men that would look wired but on him it looked good.

I also noticed that one of his ice blue eyes was glossy like he could not see out of it.

His companion was even better looking than him, his pale skin made his dark brown eyes pop. His reddish brown hair fell in a curly mess around his face his soft smile for  
some reason made me want to smile too.

"Hi there, I'm Corny and this is my husband Luis. What is your name?"

In a soft voice I answered him. "My name is Hannah Marie Cole, but most people call me Hannah."

"It's nice to meet you Hannah." The one named Corny said. I sat down in an arm chair that was facing the love seat they we're in and next to the couch Mary and Bob sat, and we all talked. We talked for a long time. About my hobbies, favorite foods ,and such.

"Hannah do you know why we are here?" The other man spoke later on, I believe Corny had said his name was Luis.

"You want to adopt me, right?" The men both smiled and nodded their heads.

"What do you think of that idea?"

I wanted to say I thought it was a great idea, I really liked these too even  
though I have only know them for a little while.

But I know a lot of times, the kids get returned and I was scared of that, it would be like losing my parents all over again, I was tired of being alone I just wanted someone to love me and hold me forever.

"I'm okay with that." Was all I said even though I really wanted to say I thought it was a great idea.

I hope this works because,I want to be with them and I would be so heartbroken if they ended up not wanting me. Only time would tell though.

**I do not own any Holly Black characters, story lines, ideas, or anything that has been purchased at a certified retailer. **

I do own: Hannah Marie Cole, the plot, and hope fully any up coming Ocs.

Please review or risk the wrath of Ruddles! He-he, I'm only joking. Reviews are much appreciated.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Six Months Earlier

Chapter up!

"talk"

_Thought._

_'Writing' _

Chapter 2

Six Months Earlier.

Written by Xanafan1500.

I guess I should begin by saying, I never thought that much about children.

Except when I was expressing my distaste for whatever kid was screaming and kicking for whatever annoying reason, when I was out shopping, or trying to eat in a restaurant.

But somehow that changed.

It was on a usual day, I was working from home, working on people's computers, Luis often worked doing favors for random fey in exchange for glamored leaves or people with faery curses.

After wishing Luis a good day and watching him leave I grabbed a cup of coffee, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Since it was morning it was all news.

I watched it blankly. It seemed to be all the same stuff, all the time. The economy, drought, war, and local gangs.

But today there was a different news topic that for some reason caught my attention.

"Today a local woman is on a mission," said Marcia Liona the anchor woman in a cheesy smooth business tone.

"Gretchen Livingston is trying to spread the word of fostering and adoption."

The screen changed to a short pudgy woman with her hair pulled back, sitting in her living room surrounded by children.

"I want couples who can't have children, who want children, to consider adoption." said the woman. "There are many children in the world without parents. I encourage people to at least consider it." She smiled, said a few more things and the screen changed back to Marcia Liona.

"For more information on adoption and foster care please visit our website." said Marcia.

I watched the new a little longer while I finished my coffee. For some reason I couldn't get adoption off my mind.

_Maybe if I go to the website and look it up it'll help. _I thought.

So I pulled out my old refurbished piece of shit for laptop and turned it on.

It loaded and I pulled the internet up and typed the address. After clicking the link on the website it said a few things about how nice adoption is, I skipped through that and came across to adoption fees.

_'Adoption fees range from 0-30,000 dollars depending on, country, age, race, gender, and adoption plan or agency.'_

"Thirty-thousand dollars?" I said. "Damn."

At the bottom there were links to different adoption agencies' websites. They were listed in categories thank god,in stead of being haphazardly thrown up there.

_'Religious Adoption Services'_

_'International Adoption Services'_

_'United States Adoption Services'_

_'LGBT Adoption Services'_

_I clicked on a link in the LGBT _category and clicked something that said _'Pictures and bios of our children'_

Then some more categories came up.

_'Infants'_

_'Children'_

_'Teens'_

"You can adopt teens too?" I asked myself knowing I was losing it. I clicked the bottom link and scrolled through the bios of teens.

Some looked like they'd beat the shit of you if you at them wrong. Others looked too depressed, or like junkies, or scared of their own shadows. Who could blame them though?

Probably went through their whole life in foster care or who knows where. But one picture stood out from the rest.

A teenage girl with long straight brown hair braided tightly. Her face was round but not fat, and laden with acne, her smile had multicolor braces on gleaming white teeth. She looked perfect.

Her bio said:

_'Hannah Marie Cole:_

_Born: November 10th_ _1994 _

_Hannah is a smart, bright girl with a great future. _

_She has been home schooled her whole life and is registered in most major agencies._

_She has a fantastic imagination.'_

"_I love reading." She says. "Especially ones like Spider wick and Tithe. I also hope that one day I can be an inspiring author!"_

_To contact her foster parents call: 555-555-1924_

I don't know if it was an impulse or some parenting instinct, but in that moment I knew that girl was mine.

I picked up my cellphone and dialed.

"Hello?" answered a woman.

"Yes!" I said surprising myself and no doubt the answering woman. "I mean, hello. I'm calling to ask about Hannah Marie Cole?"

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Well, I was online, and I saw her picture..." I trailed off.

"Sir, I don't know what you're getting at, but if you're some sort of creep I ask that you never call here again" she replied tartly.

"No! I-I was inquiring about adoption. She seems so sweet." I explained.

"Oh she is." The woman said calmly. "I apologize Mr...?"

"Cornelius Stone, ma'am."

"Yes, I apologize Mr. Stone. I'm Mrs. Hawthorn. Please call me, Mary. Having her picture and my phone number on that website makes me nervous, you see."

"Of course."

"Are you ready and set to adopt a child?" She asked me getting to the point.

"Er, No. I didn't know you had to be ready in some way." I said, confused.

"Well, depending on which agency you choose you have to get registered and such." She explained, causing me to become even more confused.

"I'll tell you what," she said in an excited voice. "I'll give you Mr. Sayek's phone number. You can trust him, he knows everything you need to know."

"Oh," I said. "Thank you, Mrs. Hawthorn."

I sat back on the couch and we talked for a while about Hannah and Luis and how and why I found out about adopting.

When I hung up I sat thinking about how I would tell my husband of three years about my decision. How would I get him to agree? After all we just moved into a suitable home.

It was after all a two way street. Again I picked up my phone and dialed Luis's number.

"Hey babe," He said. "Whatcha need?"

I leaned forward uneasily, a lump formed itself in my stomach and I gulped.

"Corny? You okay?"

I couldn't bring myself to ask him on the phone.

"Yeah," I said weakly.

I had to think of something.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you call? I have work to do. If I don't get back to my client soon he'll feed me to his pet manticore." Luis said in a slight irritated tone.

"I just wanted to ask you...uh...h-how much money we have in the bank." I muttered.

"Which account?" Luis asked. "Savings or whatever?"

"The whatever account." I told him, rubbing my neck and shifting a laying position.

"Ah," he said. "That one. What do want to buy?"

"Just tell me the fucking amount Luis." I said closing my eyes with a sigh.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. "Eight-teen thousand dollars."

"_Thank you_," I grunted angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just want to talk to you when you come home."

"Okay, I be home at five 'o clock. Hopefully."

"Okay, love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

For a moment I thought about what Hannah said on the website. She liked a story about me, and Kaye. I remember telling Mrs. Black about everything. She published it as fiction, to protect, well everything.

My eyes drooped and my thoughts became bleary.

I threw the phone on the table and closed my eyes.

When I opened them I heard the door unlocking. It was dark outside.

So much for getting work done.


	3. Chapter 3 Luis Comes Home

Six Months Earlier part 2

Written By,

Vampire of the Bloody Rose.

Placing my keys down on the table next to the door I pulled off my shoes as I  
called out Corny name, which was also strange, because normally he would come  
to the front door to greet me with a kiss.

Sighing I started to walk through the house towards the living room where Corny must be, I was only guess, but the last time he did not meet me and he was not out with Kaye that where he was.

My stomach clenched and unclenched with worry.

As I walked around the corner and walked into the living room I breathed a sigh of relief, there he was sitting there on the couch with his head in his hands.

I stood in the entry way, thinking about what to say first. "Corny baby  
I'm home."

Corny head shot up and looked towards where my voice came from.  
A soft smile appeared on his face as he stood up.

"Welcome home Luis." Walking towards me wrapped his arms securely around my waist, and kissed me deeply.

I smirked as I kissed him back, this was the Corny I knew and loved, outgoing and fearless not the scared man I just saw a few moments ago sitting on the couch.

After he pulled away we stayed silent for a few minutes till Corny asked a question that made me think that he had too heads. "Luis, what do you think about adopting a child?"

My mouth open and closed a few times as I tried to come up with an answer  
that sound half way sensible.

"Adopting a child? Corny are you feeling all right? You don't like children and nether do I really, so why in the world would we adopt one?"

Corny shrugged his shoulders as he went back to the couch and sat down myself following him and sitting down next to him.

"Well, I saw something on the news about it and it made me curious, so I checked out  
the website for kicks, and I found a girl that I think would fit perfectly with us."

As he spoke all I could think about was Corny and my siblings and how bad we  
had screwed up with them.

I swore I would never let Corny talking me into adopting; I will not let another innocent child die because they got sucked into our world.

The world of the fey is extremely dangerous, one minute you could be walking down the street minding your own business and the next minute you could be screaming bloody murder because your beautiful hair is now full of snakes.

Unless that child had been exposed to the fey, I would most defiantly not even think about it.

"No Corny. I will not adopt a child and that is final."

"Just look at the picture of her Luis, please."

I sighed but nodded my head. Corny turned on the computer and showed me her picture and  
bio.

And she was exactly what I thought she was, an innocent.

"No."

Corny tried to reason with me but I turned a def ear to it. When Corny, said it  
could be a way for us to move past them.

I just lost it; I stood up so fast I am surprised I did not hit the ceiling.

"MOVE PAST THEM CORNY! MOVE PAST THEM? IT WAS BECAUSE OF US THEY DIED!  
IT WAS BECAUSE WE DRAGGED THEM INTO THIS WORLD! THIS WORLD IS NOT SAFE FOR  
THE INNOCENT; SHE WILL END UP JUST LIKE THEM CORNY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT  
MEANS CORNY? SHE WILL DIE! IF WE LET HER INTO OUR WORLD SHE WILL DIE! AND  
DON'T SAY WE WILL HIDE IT FROM HER; THERE IS NO HIDING WHAT WE KNOW OR WHAT  
WE DO! IT'S OUR LIFE; OUR LIFE IS CONTROLLED BY THE FEY! AND NOT EVERYONE  
LISTENS TO KAYE OR HER BOYFRIEND ROIBEN!"

In a low dark tone I said, "Read my lips. If you ever bring up adoption again, we are through."

I immediately regretted saying it, but right now I was too angry to apologize.

With that I ran back down the hall way quickly put my shoes on grabbed my keys and ran out into the night not caring where I went or who found me.

This chapter is short I know, I'll have a new one up as soon as possible. I have some bad news.

My co-writer left last year. She never even said a word. I am hoping she just is unable to access a computer right now and that she is okay.

Even is that isn't the case, it's okay. I'd like to thank her for her work on this wonderful story.

And I will continue the story as best I can. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 Eyes Finally Open

Chapter 3

Written By,

Xanafan1500

Here I am. Finally, right? Well I hope you guys like it. I hope the divider shows up. I'm sure you noticed it has been in the other chapters. I'm trying to fix that.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

"Was I too harsh?" I asked Ravus as I sipped warm tea from one of his dainty little tea cups.

The troll went about tidying up as I spoke, apparently sword lessons still went on with Val.

"Yes," he said simply. "I believe it is important to keep an open mind, which you my boy, did not."

"I did keep an open mind, Ravus," I said, getting up to help him put his desk back together. "I looked at the girl's picture." I knew looking at a picture did not an open mind make, but it was my only defense.

Ravus stopped to give me a disapproving look. "It was not necessary to yell about the place and leave your lover," he held my gaze as he talked. "Leaving caution aside, what do you really feel?"

I stopped to consider this for a moment. I loved Corny, and the girl's words and picture really spoke to my heart. I could almost imagine her voice, her smile.

But I could also imagine her hurt, alone and scared. Did these images come from my fear of knowing that Fey could easily take her, or, did they come from knowing this girl was an orphan, and needed parents?

"I-I don't know, Ravus," I told him, as I sat back down in the single chair the room had. "I want to, want a child, I really do. But what if she got hurt? My parents chose to have me and my brother in a world filled with faeries, look how that turned out."

Ravus sighed and knelt beside me.

"Child," he addressed me, "Every person, is born into a chaotic world. Everyone risks death everyday, some more then others. Bringing a child into this world is, yes, a very dangerous thing, but she would not be as alone as you were."

I looked down, realizing, he was right. She would have Me, Corny, Ravus and Val as well as Kaye and Roiben. Dave and I didn't have hardly anyone when our parents died.

"I think you're right, Ravus," I told him, perking up a bit. "Thank you."

The troll stood up again and got back to work. "You are welcome," he said, turning away to put a few bottles of Never on a small shelf. "Say, Luis, what is the girl's name? I believe you never told me."

"Her name is Hannah Marie Cole," I told him. "She reads our books and wants to be an author."

Giving me a slight smirk he told me; "For someone who didn't want to have the child you seem to remember her in great detail."

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

When I walked into the house it was dark. I figured Corny must have gone to bed until I heard him talking in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I called down the hall, hoping he'd hear me and I wouldn't scare him when I walked in the room.

No reply, still talking.

I walked into the brightly lit kitchen and Corny sitting at the table and was on the phone amidst piles of paper.

"Corny wha-" I started when he shushed me.

"Okay Mr. Sayek, see you tomorrow. Bye." Corny hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Yes?" I asked under his stare.

"What do you have to say Luis?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. I sat down a prepared for a long talk.

"Well," I started, taking his hand and looking at him sincerely. "first I want to say I'm sorry. I acted like an ass tonight."

Corny made a face but squeezed my hand. "You should be sorry. Ass." he chuckled.

"What is all this? Who were you talking to?" I asked, gesturing to the pile of paper on the table.

"I-uh, looked up some more info on adopting teens and stuff," he said sheepishly. "I really want to look into being a parent, and I know you hate the idea of it-" I cut him off with saying: "I know, I know,"

"But I've done a lot of thinking about it and I talked to Ravus and I think it's worth talking about it. I mean she seems like a cute kid and besides we have a lot back up if anything goes wrong..."

Corny just stared at me. "What?"

"You?" he finally said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "You? Am I talking to the right person here? You are always so stubborn, I'm surprised, babe."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't count on me being like this always. I can't spoil you." I told him.

Corny kissed me then, and after that we found ourselves upstairs.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

Okay, how was it? Poor? Good? Tell me in the reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5 Hannah Comes Home

Chapter 5

Written By

Xanafan1500

So, this is it, the chapter you've been pining for! Are you excited?

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

Today was the day. I twirled my braids in my hair as I thought about which item in the house I wanted as a memento.

The blanket that drapes the couch?

It would smell like Mary's perfume and the cigarettes that Bob smoked when Mary was out of the house. No. It was a gift from Mary's mother before she passed.

Besides I need something small. I looked around the room in search something. "Ah!" I said, reaching over to the nearest shelf. "The broach. It's perfect."

I smiled to myself and held the broach close to my heart.

The broach was a welcome gift from my foster parents when I first moved in.

It was made of sterling silver and had my birthstone all around the edges, there was a single faery in the middle that reminded me of Tinker Bell. _Probably is Tinker Bell, _I thought.

I put the broach in The Memento Box and took it out again and put it on my Cheshire Cat tee-shirt.

"Hannah?" I heard Mary call from my doorway.

"Yes ma'am?" I turned to answer her.

"Are you ready, dear?" she asked coming a step closer, as if I were to disappear at a moments notice.

"Yes, I am," I said turning back to my suitcase and zipping it up.

I had my clothes, my toothbrush, a book to read on the way. Everything else was in a few boxes, waiting in the trunk of Luis and Corny's car.

"I'm not," Mary said tearfully. "I'm going to miss you."

I hugged Mary. She was a good woman. And I was going to miss her too. And told her as much.

Goodbyes were hard when leaving a good foster family.

But they were a relief when leaving a bad family.

"I'll write, and call," I told her, I released her from my grip. "And I'm sure we could visit."

"It sounds wonderful," she said smiling. "Now let's get you going." She ushered me out of the room.

I took one last look at it before I got pushed too far down the hall. It's faded pink wallpaper seemed to look sadly at me.

And the now empty shelves made me feel awkward. I was probably going to be the last decent girl that stayed in that room.

After that I hurried to the living room, anything to get far away from the room now.

"Hey, Kiddo," Bob greeted me from the couch. "Ready to go already?"

I nodded and looked over to the loveseat where my new foster parents were. They are required to foster me at least six months before they can adopt me. They smiled at me encouragingly.

Bob stood up, his beer belly wiggling as he did so. I gave him an awkward hug. I was never as close to Bob as I was to Mary.

"I'm gonna miss you around Kid," he told me. "Don't forget to write, 'kay?"

"I won't." I promised and broke from grasp.

"Let's go." Luis said and took my bag. I followed them out to the dark green Civic where Luis asked "Do you want this in the trunk or in the back with you?"

I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders as I answered, "With me, please."

I turned my head to see it was Corny who had his hands on my shoulders. Mary was teary eyed behind him and Bob was comforting her.

Corny leaned down and whispered, "C'mon, let's go, Hannah."

I nodded and turned to Mary and Bob again with tears in my own eyes. "Goodbye, I'm going to miss you!"

And with that I got in the car as Corny and Luis went to thank my former foster parents.

I wondered if this was a mistake. If I'm supposed to stay with Mary and Bob.

_It's too late now, _ I told myself as Corny and Luis got in the car. I dried my tears and tried to look decently happy. I sat back and buckled myself.

Luis looked back and smiled. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied and turned on my CD player and put on my headphones. Luis looked back.

_Goodbye, Simsbury Connecticut. Goodbye Mary and Bob. Goodbye home schooling. _ I thought as I watchedthe forest along the highway change to buildings along the streets of a city I didn't recognize.

_Hello Corny and Luis. Hello public school. Hello New Jersey. _

Corny and Luis started talking to each other and I was glad I couldn't hear them.

I hoped they weren't thinking I was a brat already. I liked them but, I'd only seen them a few times.

After a few hours of this my CD player had finally run low on batteries. I was getting tired of music anyway.

I was getting my book out when we pulled into a small restaurant parking lot and Corny leaned back and asked, "Is this okay? We're starved and thought you might be too."

I looked out the window and saw that it must have been raining for sometime and I was hungry.

Funny how sometimes you don't notice your own needs until someone points them out to you.

"Yes, I'm ravished." I told them.

Inside an overworked waitress pointed to an empty booth. I slid into one side and Corny and Luis slid into the other.

We sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence. Just as I was about to excuse myself to a restroom the waitress came to our table.

"Good evening," she said in a tired monotone and handed us some sticky menus.

_How stereotypical _I thought.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink while you decide what you want?"

I looked at the back of the menu and saw they only carried Pepsi products.

"I'll have a regular Pepsi, please." I said politely.

Corny smirked and said, "Me too."

"I'll just have a Strawberry Soda." Luis supplied.

The waitress shrugged and left without a word. "Well she's a barrel of sunshine," Luis spoke again, rolling his eyes. Or eye? I wasn't sure and I didn't want to rude so I nodded and excused myself to the bathroom.

I walked in to see a tall skinny woman in a green tutu and pink and black striped stockings sitting on the counter applying fiery red makeup to her eyelids.

As I stepped into a stall I could swear I saw pointed ears. When I stepped out her ears were normal.

I stepped up to the counter to wash my hands and said "Excuse me." said nervously.

"Sure thing, doll," she said, her voice high as a child's. She slid off gracefully and skipped behind me.

I watched her through the mirror and she met my gaze in the reflection. I noticed her eyes were bright pink and held a slight sparkle.

When I was done drying my hands she grabbed me by shoulders and held me at arms length.

"My, aren't you pretty," she told me.

"Th-thank you," I squeaked. "Please, don't touch me." I struggled out of her grasp.

The woman smirked and took out a tube of red lipstick. "But you need some pretty makeup to go with your pretty face." she told me as she grabbed my face and applied the lipstick.

The woman shrank back a few steps when someone knocked on the door; "Hello?" I heard Luis call.

"Coming!" I called and quickly wiped the cheap red goo from my lips.

When I came out the woman was already walking passed Luis and on her way out the door.

He seemed shocked and stared at the woman leaving. She turned just before she walked out and winked at me.

Luis turned to me, "Did she talk to you?" he asked. I looked up at him and saw a mix of fear and anger that I wasn't sure if it was directed to me. "No." I lied.

"Did you talk to her?" he questioned again. "No," I lied again. "We just ignored each other."

He didn't seem satisfied, but nodded and gestured for me to follow him. We sat back at the booth and the waitress looked annoyed. She had probably been waiting for a few minutes.

"Young lady," she drawled, holding a pen and a pad of paper. "Can I get your order? Please."

I realized I hadn't even looked at the menu. "Uh, just a cheese burger please, no pickles or mustard." I requested.

The bored waitress scrawled on the paper for a moment and left. We sat in silence for a while.

"So," Corny started, drumming his fingers on the table. "Hannah, you read faery tales, huh?"

"Yes," I replied. "I like Spiderwick and some Brian Froud stuff."

I noticed they looked tense and another few minutes passed. "What about Tithe?"

"Sort of," I said taking a sip of soda and shifting in my seat.

"The foster parents I was with before Mary and Bob were really religious. I read two or three pages before it was taken away. They claimed the author was the devil and burned the book. I haven't bothered with it since."

They both seemed relived. _They sure are...different, _I thought.

When the food got there we ate in silence. "C'mon," said Corny standing up and Luis paid.

Back in the car the rain picked up as we drove on the highway again. With this silence again I thought about the woman in the bathroom of the diner. Everything about her seemed to remind me of faeries.

I knew it was ridiculous. Faeries didn't exist! _That's what everyone says anyway, _I thought.

_It's not what I believe though._

I don't know when I fell asleep. But when I woke, we were in front of a two story brick house.

"It's okay," Corny whispered in my ear. "We're home."

I was fully awake now. I got to see my new room.

I grabbed my suitcase and went to the door where Luis was opening it. When he pushed the door open he said with a smile, "Welcome home, Hannah."

And for the first time since I met them I felt like I belonged with them.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

I felt like this was a long chapter. It's five pages. Not long from a book standpoint.

Anyway, next chapter we'll see what Luis and Corny were talking about in the car.

Tell what you think in the reviews please! Thanks for reading.

**I DO NOT own any Holly Black characters, Brian Froud characters or rights to Pepsi products.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Conversation

Chapter 6

Written By,

Xanafan1500.

Wanna know Luis and Corny talked about? What about the true form of the faery lady? Here it is.

This will probably be really short.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

"You okay?" I asked Hannah, after seeing her wipe tears from her face as I got in the car.

"Yes." she replied. I watched her put her headphones on and heard the soft rock beat come from the CD she was playing.

Corny and I sat in silence for a few minutes while the scenery rolled by. "I think she's sad." I told him.

His eye's shifted to me for a millisecond before turning back to the road. "Really?" He asked.

"How do you know?"

"She was crying before we got in the car. Now she's brooding." I explained.

"She's sad because she's leaving her home. And she's brooding because she's a teenager." Corny told me.

"Well," I said, shifting in my seat. "we're taking her from that home, Corny."

"From a foster home!" he exclaimed.

I almost exploded, but I remembered Hannah in the back seat.

"Guess what, Corny," I hissed. "We're fostering her too!"

"Yes, but this is different," he said indifferent. "We're fostering to keep her."

"You don't know that." I explained.

"Why are you so uptight about all this?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not being uptight. I'm being realistic."

He snorted at that. "She will be fine. I mean we just left."

"Yeah," I agreed with a smile. It started to rain and I hoped that wasn't a bad sign. It began to get dark as the hours went by and the rain stopped and started again as a drizzle.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Corny said. "How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I'm starved." I told him.

We pulled in to the nearest diner parking lot as Hannah put was pulling out a book.

Corny stretched out in his seat, "Is this okay? We're starved and thought you might be too."

She looked as if she had woken up from a strange dream and then focused on us, "Yes, I'm ravished." she replied.

After we got seated and ordered our drinks Hannah excused herself to the bathroom. Corny took my hand under the table and we sat in silence.

"Here's your drinks," the waitress came back a few minutes later. "What'll you have?"

"Uh, our-I mean, uh." Corny stumbled.

Hannah has been gone a bit long.

"Cheese sticks," I said. "We'll both have those. I'll go check on her so you can get her order too."

The waitress looked deeply annoyed, "Do you want me to send someone in there?" she asked.

"Nah," I replied. "I'll just knock on the door."

I walked to the back of the diner and stopped at the ladies bathroom door.

"-don't touch me." I heard Hannah say, fear tinged her voice. I was tempted to go in there but instead I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I called, feeling like an idiot.

"Coming!" Hannah called as a woman came out of the bathroom. I gasped when I saw her features.

Her mint green hair dragged on the floor, her skin was brown and looked like the bark of a tree, her gown was a deep red that matched the rubies in the silver earrings that were in her pointed ears.

She wore gloves to protect her from the iron and steel that no doubt covered the diner. I doubt she partook of the food here.

Hannah rushed out and the faery woman was already at the door and only stopped to wink at us.

"Did she talk to you?" I asked her sternly. "No." she said, obviously a lie.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked again. "No," she fibbed again, "We just ignored each other."

I wasn't happy that she lied to me. She seemed shaken but otherwise fine. If she didn't want to talk about it, that was okay. I wouldn't want to either.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

It was nearly 2AM when we got home.

"I'll go open the door," I said to Corny. "You can wake her up. We'll get the boxes tomorrow."

By the time I got the door open Hannah was already up and at my side. "Welcome home, Hannah." I said.

We all came in and went to bed.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

Okay, I know this isn't the best chapter but I thought it would be nice if you all saw the faery woman too and got to see what they talked about in the car. I hope it didn't feel like you read it already.

The next chapter will be from Hannah's point of view again and the chapter after that will finally be Corny's.

I keep doing Luis chapters, I know.

So, tell me in the reviews what you want to see in the next chapter and why. It may end up there, with your name at the end, if you wish.


	7. Chapter 7 Hannah's First Day

Chapter 7

Written by,

Xanafan1500

Dreams will be written in bold_**italics**_.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

_**I was thirteen. My hair was braided, as always. We were going home from the family vacation in the Virginia mountains. **_

_**We were going down a steep narrow road on the side of a mountain. **_

_**My mother turned to me, "Sad to leave, hon?" she asked. Her hair waved in breeze of the open window. **_

_**I briefly saw an image of a sad couple in Connecticut standing at the doorway of a small house in a rear-view mirror. **_

"_**Yes." I replied, sadly.**_

"_**Don't worry, Hannah," my dad said at the wheel. "There will be other vacations." **_

_**I realized they had been talking about the vacation. "Right." I said. **_

_**I knew it was going to happen. But I couldn't stop it. I never could. **_

"_**Are you happy?" Mom asked staring out of the window, almost as if she never said anything. **_

"_**No." I told her. My lips didn't move. "I miss you." **_

_**We were at the bottom of the mountain when I saw it. The cab of a red Mack truck. **_

_**Carrying a load of food items to the logging town at the top of the mountain. **_

"_**DAD!" I heard myself scream. **_

_**My view switched to an aerial view of the car as my dad and the truck collided. **_

_**I was back in my body again and a bright light was shining on me. There were voices above me. I wondered if I was dead. But there was too much pain. **_

_**Maybe I was in hell. **_

"_**She was lucky." I male voice said, as pain waved over my skull. I tried to open my eyes, lift a finger, anything, but I couldn't move.**_

"_**What about her parents?" a female asked as I was lifted from one place to another. Both places were cold. **_

_**I didn't hear I response but I knew he had shaken his head. **_

I woke to the sun shining on my face. I sat up and reflected on my dream.

I couldn't remember anything after my screaming for my dad.

_I have new parents now, _I thought.

I took a good look at the room I'd be sleeping in for who knows how long.

I noticed a desk in the corner with a computer on it. There was a red clock above it, that told me it was six-thirty in the morning. There was a single tall dresser to the left of my bed.

The room was a pale blue with shelves taking up the whole wall to the right of me.

The morning sun shone from the open window, it's yellow lace curtains moving in the soft summer air.

I moved the blanket away as I stood up and walked over to the shelves.

There were books. A lot of them. None of them mine.

At least I didn't think so. They _were_ in my room though.

As I scanned them I saw a ribbon sticking out of the smallest and oldest one. It didn't even have a title on the spine.

I picked it up and opened it to the first page.

It read;

_A Kiss in the Dark_

_By_

_Arthur Fellows_

I turned the page again and started reading the poems.

It wasn't til I heard water running somewhere that I realized I had been standing there reading for at least half an hour.

I quickly got dressed before anyone could decide to wake me up or something. I wasn't sure if I was even allowed to read that book.

I put the book back where I got it, making sure the ribbon didn't move places.

I opened the door and peered into the hall, just in time to see someone going down the stairs.

I waited for a moment and slipped into the bathroom, the only other room in the house I'd been in besides my room. I looked in the mirror when I wen to wash my hands and saw my hair was fizzy and knotted where the braids ended.

I grabbed the nearest comb, wet in, and ran it over my scalp and tassels of my braids.

I went down the stairs to find Corny and Luis. It seemed the stairs stopped in the main hallway, which led to what I assumed was the kitchen at the end.

I walk toward the end of the hall and passed the living room to my left.

I pushed open the door, I was right, it was the kitchen. Corny looked up from his place at the table and smiled weakly. I could tell he just woke up.

"Morning," he said, after sipping his coffee. "I made toast. If you want anything else, there's cereal."

I step closer and inspected the toast, burnt, no butter.

"I think I'll have cereal." I told him, smirking. He smirked back, "Yeah, thought so. It's in the pantry beside the fridge, bowls are next to that and silverware is in the drawer under that."

He picked up a piece of toast and started munching. We were silent as I picked the sweetest unhealthful looking cereal in there and poured milk in it.

"Where is Luis?" I asked when I sat down. He looked up from the computer he was working on and stared at me, as if he hadn't thought I would ask that.

"Um," he said, still staring at me. "At work."

"I thought you both worked from home?" I asked. It sounded nosy and impolite, but I didn't care, I was curious. It felt there was more going on around here then they were letting on.

"We do," he said, finally going back to his work. "Sometimes we just have business elsewhere."

"Oh," I said, and finished my food. I set my bowl into the sink, not sure if I should wash it or leave it.

"Can I get my stuff?"

"Sure. It's in the living room."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the small living room. Sure enough my two small boxes were there.

I picked them both up and took them to my room. I unloaded my bundle onto the bed and skipped back downstairs and back into the kitchen.

"Can I go out?" I asked, hanging in the doorway. "Yeah," he replied, not looking up. "Don't go far, or get dirty and be back by noon."

"Thanks!" I said rushing to the front door.

I was glad to be out. Corny treated me like I've lived there my entire life.

Weird thing was, I acted like I'd lived there my whole life.

Pretty soon I'd call them 'Dad'. I shuddered at the thought.

_They are not my parents!_ I yelled at myself inwardly.

I started walking toward the end of the street hoping my thoughts would calm.

And they did. After a few moments I began notice the world around me.

I had stepped onto a street where the houses were bigger and older. I stopped at the biggest house and stared at it.

The gray shingles and black roof would have looked dark and morose on another house but oddly it looked nice on this one. I had never thought gray could be a nice color.

"Believe it or not that's the original color." said someone behind me.

I turned to see a boy, about my age, smiling at me. His eyes were a warm green and his smile cheerful.

His shaggy black hair hung around his pale face and a few strands clung to his black lips. He was goth.

A cheerful one too.

"I-uh, er," I stammered, I felt like such an idiot. "Um, is this your house?"

"Yep," he replied just as cheerfully as before. "Moved in about a year ago."

I heard something in his voice. A kind of accent, but I couldn't place it.

"Do you have an accent?" I asked stupidly.

He nodded, "German."

"Huh," I said. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I was three," he told me. "I'm Danny be the way."

He took his hands out of his military style jacket and shook my hand.

"Hannah," I replied. "Are you really goth?"

His face took on a mask of mock horror, he grabbed his clothes, "These aren't the clothes I put on this morning!" he said sarcastically, then grabbed his face. "I don't remember putting on all this makeup!"

"Ha ha," I said placidly. "very funny."

Danny laughed hard. "I can see we're going to be good friends." he told me.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

Danny and I spent most of the morning together walking around the neighborhood and talking.

"So where do you live?" he asked me as we sat on his front porch sipping cola.

"Just down the street, with my foster parents." I replied, grimacing at the last two words.

"Oh," he said. "Have you been with them long?"

"Nope. I got here yesterday."

"Are they a gay couple by any chance?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. I've just seen them around that's all."

"What time is it?"

"Around fifteen minutes til noon," he told me.

"I have to get home." I told him, standing up.

"Okay," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Will I see you again?"

"Sure," I said turning to walk away, then stopped to give him a sideways glance. "You're my friend aren't you?"

He smiled and nodded.

(XxxxHannahxDannyxxxX)

When I got home there was already a black Honda in the driveway. And Luis's car was parked on the side of the road.

When I got inside I heard laughter in the kitchen. I tentatively walked in. There were many people in the kitchen.

An Asian girl with blonde hair stood on one side of the room on the arm of a tall man with long white hair.

Another blonde Asian girl just a little older then me sat at the table nibbling on some raw cabbage.

Close to her was an older woman with dyed brown hair. Her blonde roots were showing and her tired face was graced with soft wrinkles.

A redhead with short spiked hair was the first one to speak, I hadn't even noticed her or the brunette woman next to her.

"She _is _cute Luis," she said, coming closer to me. "I'm Val. I've known your dad since we were teenagers."

She called Luis my dad. I puked mentally. But didn't say anything. I never could bring myself to be rude.

"Told you," Luis said behind me. "You never listen."

"So I bet you're wondering who we are," the first blonde woman said.

"I'm Kaye."

Like the one in Tithe, I remembered. Something tugged uncomfortably in my brain. I never got passed the first three pages, so I let it go. There are plenty of Kayes in the world right?

She motioned to the man beside her, "And this is Robin."

"Hello." I greeted pleasantly.

"I'm Kate." the other blonde girl said, taking a bite of cabbage.

"Ellen," the older woman said. "You are adorable. I'm the mother of those two."

She pointed to Kaye and Kate.

"Thank you." I replied.

The woman beside Val introduced herself as Ruth.

"Very nice to meet you all," I said. I took a seat at the table.

"So how are you liking it here with these two?" Kaye asked.

"It's very nice here." I told her. Not the first time I was asked that question.

I hoped again that this was the last house I'd say that. She nodded.

"Are you happy?" Kate asked.

That was unexpected. But was I? I wasn't sure. I mean I had a roof over my head, food, and like some other orphans wasn't in a home full of awful people. I was lucky and should be happy.

But in truth, I was living a life where I was never in a permanent home, I never felt like I truly belonged. Not since my parents were alive.

"Kate!" Ellen spoke harshly.

I knew Kate was in trouble so I didn't speak.

"Sorry." she said, but it didn't sound like she meant it.

"I-I...no, it's okay," I stammered. "I'm happy."

Now who was the liar?

Luis scowled. I wasn't sure why. Was it because he detected my lie? Or because Kate asked such a personal question?

"Who's for lunch?" Corny asked, no doubt to distract everyone from the uneasy moment.

"Me!" I was the first to speak up.

"Not us," Ellen said, giving Kate another disapproving look. "We should go."

"Us too," Val said. "We'll be back with Ravus tonight."

"'Kay." Luis said, giving Val a friendly hug.

Everyone said goodbye, making sure to hug me and call me Sweet Heart and Honey.

I took the affection politely, I knew they were just excited that their friends had me.

I couldn't blame them for being happy for my parents, I mean, foster parents.

As Kaye left arm and arm with Robin her skin looked green from the corners of my vision.

_I've been seeing weird things lately, _ I thought.

"So," started Corny. "Whatcha want for lunch?"

I hadn't thought about that. I just wanted food.

"Food." I said.

He chuckled and led me to the pantry. "What's so funny?" Luis asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Corny said, taking a can out of the cabinet. He held it up to me, "Sloppy Joe's?"

"Sure." I said.

I left the kitchen to let them cook and walked out the front door. Sitting on the steps, his back to me, was Danny.

He stood up, turned to me, and smiled, "Hi." he grinned, his teeth showing behind his black lips.

"Hi?" I said.

"I came to see if you were free this afternoon." his eyes shifted from the front door to me and back again.

"Oh," I said, quietly. No one had ever really bothered to be my friend before. Sure, I always had a few friends here and there but none of them ever came to see me, especially after first meeting them.

"I'm getting ready to eat lunch, but-" I was interrupted by the front door opening.

Luis stepped out and looked from Danny to me a few times before speaking, "You're Daniel Meyer aren't you?"

"Yes sir." he replied, looking Luis in the eye. I wasn't sure if he was being polite or it was a guy thing or both.

"I've seen you around. I heard you were a good boy, despite you appearance." Luis told him.

"Thank you sir." Danny replied.

"I thought you two would meet sooner or later," Luis looked at me, his good eye twinkling.

"Whether it would result in being friend or foe, I didn't know. I'm glad you made a friend on your first day here, Hannah."

"Me too." Danny and I said with a smile.

"Why do you join us for lunch?" Luis asked, beckoning us inside.

"I would love to." Danny replied.

Luis left us in the living room.

After lunch Danny and went to my room and unpacked my boxes. "Seriously?" he spoke after a while of silence. He was holding a black book his hands, the cover long gone. "Vampire Kisses? That is the most generic, tasteless excuse for vampire fiction ever!"

"Hey," I said defensively, snatching the book from him, "That happens to be a favorite of mine!"

For hours we bickered and joked over books, TV, movies and other things we came up with.

It was the most fun I had in ages.

Danny was fun and easy to be with for someone I had met that day.

Late in the afternoon he left me alone with my new foster parents. I figured I owed them a few hours of my time, as I felt like I had avoided them all day.

"Hey," Corny greeted me when I walked into the living room. They sat on the couch, the TV was off.

"What have you two been up to?"

His tone was joking that we had been up to mischief. I blushed and sat on the and of the couch farthest from them. "We unpacked my boxes and talked." I told them honestly.

The two shared a knowing look and entwined their hands. I hoped they hadn't thought I was lying.

"How'd you you guys meet?" I blurted.

They shared another look, one that searched the other for answers.

"Uh," Luis started.

"We, um," Corny stammered.

They both shifted to look at me.

I wanted to tell them that they didn't have to tell me if they couldn't or didn't want to, but at the moment I was feeling very considerate.

And I want to know one of their secrets.

"It's complicated." Luis told me.

"We met in New York City though," Corny said helpfully. "Kaye and I had gone there to see her mother play in a club and eventually we ran into each other."

That's it? There must be more. I didn't pry though, I had my limits.

"Oh," I said, nodding. "Where are your parents?"

Luis shrugged as if he been asked that many times, "They're dead."

"I'm so sorry." I said, I hadn't meant to be rude. I knew it was perfectly fine question to ask but it always felt like a rude question to ask when you get that sort of answer.

"My mom lives with my step-father a few miles from here." Corny told me.

Luis's answer still rang in my head, I forgot to respond to Corny. Luis knew how I felt.

Luis and I had something in common. I couldn't believe it. I felt close to him in a way.

We talked for a few hours, mostly about me after that. I told them the details of my parents' death.

I cringed a little, but for the most part it didn't bother me.

I had gone over those moments so many times, it hardly bothered me at all.

After talking to them I felt a little closer to both of them. It certainly eased some of my tension I had around them.

We ordered pizza and joked together as we ate.

At around seven in the evening the doorbell rang once and Val let herself in.

Behind her a tall man came in. His golden eyes almost glowed. I assumed they were contacts.

"Hey Ravus." Luis greeted the man.

Ravus' eyes settled on me and he smiled, "So Luis, this is the young one you and your lover had such heartache over,"

I gulped when he kneeled and took my face in his coarse hands. I looked at Luis, Val, and Corny, none of them looked fazed so assumed this was normal.

"You are a special one, child." His eyes pierced mine and I swallowed again.

"Ravus," Val addressed him. "You're scaring her. Be nice."

His eyes turned soft and he smiled once again, "You remind me of a smaller, albeit, nicer, more timid version of my partner, Val."

I wasn't sure if I should thank him so I just nodded.

"Sweetheart," Val turned to me kindly, "Why don't you go on upstairs, I'm sure you're tired."

That was grown-up speak for, 'Scram, adults need to talk.' everyone has heard it once or twice in their lifetime.

"She is beautiful, Luis," I heard Ravus say as I neared the top of the stairs. "Here is some Nevermore, remember to keep it _away_ from her."

I stopped in my tracks. What was Nevermore? I didn't want to think about it. I hurried to my room and shut the door.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

Did you spot the divider that didn't belong? Hee...tell me what you think it means.

I hope you liked this chapter. Took long enough, that's for sure.

Again the next chapter is all Corny's.

Yay, right?

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 Forgotten Date

Chapter 8

By

Xanafan1500

Yay a Corny chapter. Also known as Special Birthday Chapter! Yes, August 24th is my birthday.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

"Here is some Nevermore, remember to keep it _away_ from her." Ravus told us, handing Luis a satchel bag containing three large bottles of the faery drug.

"I'll get these out tomorrow, Ravus." Luis told him, as he accepted his burden.

"Besides," I said, looking at Ravus and my husband, "Hannah wouldn't bother with it. She's a good girl."

"She'll never even know about it," Luis told me with a glare.

Again with the secrecy? This made me angry. He knew we couldn't keep the fey from her for long.

Sure, Kaye, Roiben, Ravus and a few other faery friends were fine but soon Ravus' clients would also want to take a look at the new human around. New prey was more like it.

"We can't keep it-" he cut me off, "'from her forever!' I know. You told me million times. She won't know, trust me."

Ravus spoke for the first time in a few minutes, "She is not deaf and dumb Luis," his voice was deep and calm, a voice though, that no one would challenge, not even Val who still stood at his side.

"She has already seen things. I saw it in her eyes. She will learn, if not from you two, someone else. And I cannot guarantee that someone will have the best of intentions."

Luis swallowed hard and looked down. I knew this was hard for him. We all sat in the living room talking about what to do.

"We can't overwhelm her," Val said, "Why don't we just let her adjust to life here?"

"I agree," said Ravus, his arm around Val on the other end of couch. "She will learn a few things herself but ultimately you must tell her your involvement in our world."

Luis begrudgingly agreed. After Ravus and Val left I got us some beers and we continued to talk in the living room.

"What if she gets hurt?" he asked me, before taking a swig.

"We take her to the doctor," I said. "Or Ravus. But I prefer a doctor."

Luis was looking away. I knew he was remembering his brother.

I thought, for the billionth time, of Janet. I imagined her today, her long black hair would be cut into bob, she'd have a husband and maybe a kid or two. The nieces and nephews I never had. Or will.

She'd like Hannah. She would have been a great aunt, and mother and wife. Her wild days would have been a distant memory.

I looked up her old boyfriend a couple months ago, he was married with kids now and had a girlfriend on the side.

Imagine the info some people put on their social network pages. I was glad it was some other woman getting cheated on and not my baby sister. Although in a way I wished it was. That way she'd be alive.

I chugged my beer to stop the tears. I didn't feel like crying tonight.

We both came out of our reverie and I cuddled closer to him. "What if I don't get paid and we don't have enough money for food?" Luis asked me, his head on my shoulder.

"Then we're no different from any other American family today." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm serious." he whined.

"Stop worrying."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Shut up."

"You first."

Luis propped himself up and looked at me. His eyes now full of laughter, his face held his one of kind smile.

My laugh was caught short by his kiss. His lips were soft on mine. It was long and sweet and almost innocent.

Almost. I broke the kiss, "Not now," I told him, "She might come down."

"Right." he said, sitting up. I picked my beer up and finished it off.

Then I remembered it was August. "What is today?" I asked, freezing up.

Luis thought for a moment then his eye went wide. "The twenty-fourth!" we said in unison.

I looked at the clock, it was one in the morning, the twenty-fifth now.

"Crap." I said. It was weird now. "We both forgot our wedding anniversary."

Then we burst with laughter.

"I wish I could say I got you something," I said in between my chuckles, "But I didn't!"

Luis stopped laughing at that point and look at me seriously. He grabbed my face and touched his forehead to mine.

"You convinced me to take in a beautiful, wonderful, smart girl," he told me, "You made me move past many tough times. That is best gift ever."

We resumed our kiss. I don't know when we fell asleep but I know I dreamed of happiness. Pure image-less, soundless, happiness.

My life had begun a whole new chapter.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

I hope you liked this short chapter. Hannah was almost in it. But I wanted to make this slight Corny/Luis fluff.


	9. Deleted Scene

Chapter 9

By

Xanafan1500

Deleted scene. Something that was going to be the ninth chapter but never made it.

(XxxxCornyxLuisxxxX)

I was really glad I lived in a house that had a decent sized bathtub.

_I wish I could have a great adventure, _I thought as I poked my feet up through the bubbles.

I felt like a movie star in the warm bath. I like a movie star whose only pleasure was an occasional bubble bath.

"I would to thank everyone who made this Emmy possible!" I said holding an invisible Emmy award.

" I would especially like to thank_ Auntie Quinn's Bubble-rific Bubble Bath Brand _for giving me the most peaceful baths ever!"

I giggled as I imagined a crowd cheering for me.

"Hey, Emmy winner. Any chance we little people can get a shower before midnight?" I heard Corny call from the hallway.

I screamed and sank under the water. I was surprised the water didn't boil from the heat my cheeks were emitting. I resurfaced to say, "I'm coming!"

I pulled the drain, dried and got dressed in record time. When I opened the door he was smiling.

"Hey big star," he teased, "What picture did you win big for?"


End file.
